In the Stronghold
by Roquet Megan
Summary: The beginning chapter. Somewhat short. Jessie, James and Meowth end up.. in the stronghold. PG for minor cursing.


  
  
  
In the Stronghold  
  
  
  
  
  
The unhappy trio trudged along the dark dampened road of Pallet Town. It had continuously snowed for almost three days. The moist precipitation stuck to their boots, clung to their hair, and formed small transparent icicles along the bottom threads of their clothing. Jessie, James, and their feline Pokemon friend, Meowth, had received no lodging agreements from their boss Giovanni. Thus, leaving them stranded in the dead of winter. The team stayed huddled together and relied mostly on Jessie's long mane of flaming hair to keep them warm. Though it was a poor shield against the harsh winter winds, it kept them alive and their souls happy. They had tried asking local innkeepers for a room for three, but no one was willing to take in the three Team Rocket members. The wind howled and together, tough rejected by the world, they marched up the driveway to a house obviously owned by a citizen. James extended an arm from beneath the scarlet mass he had become entangled in. The male member of the group rapped three times on the door and waited. It opened, revealing a woman in her mid-thirties with short brown hair. She has wearing a light green skirt, tan shirt, and pink apron. Along with cow mittens. 'Great, 'Jessie thought, 'It's the Brady Bunch..'  
  
"Hello. What can I do for you.." The woman at the door asked, cautiously eyeing the Team Rocket ensemble. She moved a tine bit closer to the telephone before they had a chance to answer.  
  
"W-we are tired, hungry and cold. We need a place to stay, and we were wondering if maybe you could let us sleep here tonight.." James explained to the woman. Then, realizing that she was beginning to back away, "We ARE from Team Rocket, but we mean no harm. As soon as we are warmed up, and are not feeling so bad, "James glanced at Meowth who sneezed. 'We'll leave you alone, and go about our business." The muscles in her shoulders that were once tensed, relaxed and she slightly smiled. "Sure, but try not to be very loud, my son is asleep upstairs."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth stepped off the welcome mat and into the woman's house. "By the way, my name is Deliah." James froze, he remembered that name somewhere. But before he could tell that to Jessie or Meowth, Deliah interrupted, "There is one extra room upstairs, mine. I'll sleep on the couch. But first, have some dinner." She said, gesturing toward the kitchen, specifically the table that had a turkey, mashed potatoes, and other appetizers on the plates. They started over to the table, when they heard the familiar, "PIKACHU! GO!" Coming from the stairway. Before they could turn around to face their assailant, electric charges surged through their bodies. Jerking and flinging random body parts, they over heard Deliah, "Ash Ketchum! Call off that mangy rodent!" The three fried and frizzled Team Rocket members gasped in horror. They were spending the night in Ash Ketchum's house.. While the Twerp Trio was staying there as well!  
  
"But mom! They're Team Rocket! we godda get 'em oudda here!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to them, and smirking. "Ashton Ketchum! It's rude to point! I know who they are, I'm not as stupid as I look." Ash blushed and Team Rocket snickered at the mention of his real first name. "Go to bed now, young man!" Deliah said, pointing a finger to his room and giving him a stern look. On the way up, he muttered, 'I thought it was rude to point,' Deliah, obviously, had not heard him say this as she returned to them with a smile upon her lips. "After you finish eating, you're room is upstairs. I'm sure you won't mind sharing the bed, since Ashypoo has informed me you're married, right?" Deliah said, making both Jessie and James blush. Meowth just snickered. "Oh - you're not? Ashy-poo says you two flirt so much, he just figured... And I just assumed.." Deliah sheepishly grinned. "But you won't mind sharing the bed anyway, will you?" Jessie and James were still looking at each other and blushing. They nodded. Meowth rushed to the table, with Jessie and James trailing behind. They sat down and commenced to eat. Suddenly, a thought struck a light in Meowth's evil mind. He had a plan. "May I be excused?" Meowth said, and hopped out of his seat before anyone could object. They saw him disappear down the hall, and up the stairway. They heard a small yelp and figured that Meowth had probably just walked into Ash, Misty, or Brock's room. They continued to eat their meal in silence. They were done at 7 o'clock and decided to go to bed early. James and Jessie walked up the stairs slowly, not really wanting to move another aching muscle.   
  
Jessie went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She uncurled her hair, letting it hang down to past her knees, undressed and stepped in the round black marble bathtub. Meanwhile, James had begun pulling out objects in his small knapsack. He took out both his journal and sketchbook. He flipped through the many pages filled with pencil drawing of random objects, Pokemon, and.. Jessie. Yes, Jessie. Almost every page had something that reminded him of her on it, or pictures of her herself. He sighed and started to sketch. He drew a light gray outline of her figure, and her hair. In his pictures, her hair was always blowing in the wind. This particular picture had her sitting on the beach with the wind whipping at her hair. He stopped after he finished sketching the sunset, and placed his sketchbook in his bag once again. He took out a pen with an angel engraved on the side. The one thing he had ever received from his parents that was semi-nice. It was a beautiful pen, but he had received it 'congratulating' him on his so called, 'Joyous Engagement' to Jessiebell. He shuddered and flipped the page, starting on a clean white sheet of paper.  
  
February the Twenty-third, Two-thousand and one  
  
Hello Again;  
  
I sigh as I write. We have finally found a place to stay, but it is in the, how shall I say? Stronghold of our enemies. I will say one thing I, and probably only me, am looking forward too. Jessie and I have to share a bed. I've always wondered what it would feel like waking up next to her, but to actually experience it? Heaven forbid! She will probably object, and I will end up sleeping on the floor. But, a guy can try. I know what you're thinking.. if you could think.. I'm not the kind of guy who would violate her or take advantage of her, I just want to wake up and see her face smiling back at me. I know, somewhat mushy, but I can't help my heart. I wonder what she is thinking as she goes throughout her day. I sigh again, she is coming out of the bathroom in her little pink nightie with those fuzzy thing lining the bottom. She looks so ADORABLE! Will write later - Ciao  
  
James Morgan   
  
James carefully closed the journal and placed it in his bag. Jessie plopped down on the bed, it squeaked slightly under her weight, but she continued to comb her long hair. "Are you going to take a bath, James?" She asked, pausing from combing momentarily.  
  
"Naw, I'm too tired." James said, slowly taking off his uniform and revealing his boxers. They had little red hearts all over them, making Jessie giggled. "Aww.. Jessie.." He paused, "You are SO immature!" he said in a voice that resemble that of a preppy teenage girl. Jessie laughed and fell back onto the bed. He knew how to get he to laugh more, though. He climbed onto the bed with her and started to tickle her. She began to laugh so hard she was crying. "Oh James! Stop it! I give up!" Just then, the door to their room opened. Misty, Ash and Brock peaked in.  
  
"Waaaa! What are you two doing in my mom's room?! Eek!" He ran out of the room with Misty and Brock both at his heels. As soon as they heard the door to their room shut, they burst into uncontrollable giggles. Finally, once they had settled down, James put on his light blue pants and nightshirt. He sighed, and snuggled under the covers. Jessie did the same. The door to their room creaked open. "Hey look! What is dat lump in the bed! I wound!" Meowth said, jumping onto the bed, and laughing. Then, he stopped. He said, "I think I'll sleep somewhere else, yous two look comfortable..." Meowth snickered as he jumped off the bed, and closed the door behind him. Jessie put her arm around James, somewhat as a reflex, but mostly because she wanted to know what it felt like. They both smiled and fell asleep, still blushing.   
  
They awoke at six-thirty the next morning. Jessie and James both opened their eyes simultaneously "Good morning." They both said in unison. They climbed out of the covers and crept downstairs. Ash, Misty, Brock and Meowth looked up at them at the same time. "Good, morning. Sleep well?" Ash snorted and everyone burst out laughing. Jessie and James blushed, remembering last night's incident. They silently descended the last remaining steps and sat down. "By the way Jessie.." Brock started, "I REALLY like your nightgown." He said, drooling. Jessie sweatdropped and Misty giggled. "I though you only liked Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and every other available female ECCEPT Jessie and Duplica?" Misty said, poking him. "You forgot one Misty, he doesn't like you!" James said, giggling, and taking a drink of his orange juice. Brock and Misty both laughed. They finished breakfast in semi-silence, with a random out burst of, "Togepriiii!" or "Pi. Ka. CHU!" When completely full, Jessie and James sat cross-legged on the sofa and turned on the TV. "You have 550 channels.. And all of them are.. POKEMON BATTLES!" Jessie screamed, jumping up from the couch and switching off the TV. "You could always play a game with us.. How about.. Twister?" Misty suggested, grinning an evil grin. She then winked at Meowth. Jessie and James got a confused look on their face, but they nodded their heads anyway. Ash got up from the chair he was sitting in and pulled out a box from under the TV's VCR. He unfolded the floppy mat and placed it in the middle of the room. "We'll be the spinners!" Ash, Misty, Brock, AND Meowth cried in unison. Jessie and James started to object but decided against it. They stood in the middle of the mat.  
  
"Right foot green! Left hand yellow!" This went on for quite a while, and soon they ended up in quite a pickle. "Left foot blue, Jessie!" Jessie looked around the board for a suitable spot, but only saw one reachable place. Right past James' head. If she followed this path, she would end up with her butt in the air, backside facing James. '"I forfeit!" She cried. "Uh-uh!" She frowned bitterly and did as told. James and Jessie both blushed and James turned away. "One more for Jessie! Right hand, blue!" If she messed this one up, she would fall ON TOP of James. She moved quickly, all the while Meowth was snickering. "Watch out!" James looked up so he could face her, and she fell. Right onto him, their lips connecting in the fall. Jessie quickly corrected herself, still on top of James all the while. They kept looking at each other until the twerps interrupted them. They were bursting in and out of fits of laughter. Jessie blushed and did something to show them up... and because she wanted to. She looked at James and he mirrored her move. She lowered her head and their lips connected. Pure bliss and passion were shared in that one solitary kiss. The twerps had stopped laughing and began to stare at the couple on the floor. They stayed in liplock until Ash interrupted. "Damn, Misty, you've never done that." Jessie and James reluctantly stopped and looked up at Ash and Misty. Misty was blushing deeply. They immediately began to giggle. "Um.. How 'bout we all play, ne?" Misty suggested, seeing the forlorn look on Ash's face. The rest of the game was fun enough, but everyone kept thinking about the kiss.. Misty in particular. A goofy grin spread across her face as they played. 'I knew they'd do it sometime!' Misty thought. Ash grumbled, remembering the 27 games he had subsequently lost, due to Misty distracting him.. Uh.. yeah. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a rumble coming from outside. One of the infamous winter storms that happened in these parts. Another rumble of thunder was heard before James interrupted.   
  
"I suppose we'll be staying here tonight again, "James motioned towards Jessie and Meowth. Deliah appeared from inside the den and nodded yes. Another clap of thunder was heard before the electricity went off. "Well shit."   
  
All members of the group began to feel around, looking for a flashlight, or some source of light. There were many cries of 'ow' and 'who is that spoken. But none could compare with this one, "Ow! Who grabbed my butt, huh?" An enraged Jessie shouting directing her attention to directly behind her. A voice tinted with embarrassment spoke up. "Oh.. Sorry Jess.." James spoke, he was so obviously blushing, even though the lights were out you could tell it. Another rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Then James got an idea. "Pikachu! Thundershock!" The confused Pikachu looked around for the voice. Then realizing it was James, he responded, "Pika pi!" Ash seemed to realize the significance of this idea and encouraged Pikachu to obey. "Pikachu, do as he says." Pikachu lit up the room for a few moments. Jessie and James had become entangled in a hug. Fear? Maybe. Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting at the table, and Deliah? Who knows.. Pikachu's energy drained and the thundershock ceased. Leaving the group covered in darkness once again. Suddenly, one more ow rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, and then the lights flickered on. "About time." Ash glanced over to where Jessie and James were last seen. They were not there, instead, they were sitting on the couch, kissing. Ash, of course, was immediately disgusted. "Aww man... Do ya hafta make-out on my couch.." Jessie grinned evilly at him and he added, "Wait- don't answer that." Jessie and James both separated and walked toward where Ash, Misty, and Brock were standing. "Have you seen Meowth?" Jessie asked, a concerned look on her face.  
"He's probably just using the 'Witty, Kitty, Litty Box!" James said giggling. "Help!" a far off call was heard. It had a Brooklyn accent and they immediately knew who it was.  
  
  
  
((((((((Continues))))))))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
